


Bedtime

by JD_Centric



Category: Summer of 84 (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, toothrotting fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Centric/pseuds/JD_Centric
Summary: "If you asked Tommy, he’d casually say that he and Curtis led a wild life filled with shameless, kinky sex and they only acted normal out of the house. Curtis, ever so amused, would try to play along but Tommy’s straight face got him erupting into fits of snorts and laughter every time. He knew better. Their home life was nothing but boring."//The boys and their boring life//





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I posted on tumblr. This fandom is so poor on fanfiction and content of any kind, it's sad. Check out my blog there, @j-fuckin-d, for more Summer of 84 content! Keep in mind, I take requests, so never be shy to give me one! :)

 Overtime, it appeared, the two had settled their wild spirits and had fallen now into a steady flow of shared comfort; their relationship had matured as much as they had. From pornographic magazines and opinions shared in the dead of night along with lingering, almost scared glances and subtle flirtations they had created something special although not extraordinary. If you asked Tommy, he’d casually say that he and Curtis led a wild life filled with shameless, kinky sex and they only acted normal out of the house. Curtis, ever so amused, would try to play along but Tommy’s straight face got him erupting into fits of snorts and laughter every time. He knew better. Their home life was nothing but boring.

 Very rarely did they go on dates; both of them preferred eating home and watching TV. Sex was always a good pastime option but even that, although great, had gradually decreased to a somewhat normal amount. Most times now, they’d go home after work and whoever was first would make something quick to eat. Stressed and tired, they’d plop down on the couch for dinner; neither of them could really cook so they ate mostly pizza and takeout whenever Tommy had to decide and something remotely healthy whenever Curtis had the time to make it. They didn’t fight over the remote or if they did, it was seldom and short. They usually knew what they wanted to see or had similar tastes whenever it had to be decided. They’d watch the late shows and be in bed by eleven, then Curtis would read a page or two to relax and very rarely would he read aloud when Tommy was in the mood to listen. Those nights were his favourite. See, neither of them was much of a cuddle bug but even they had their moments.

 Like now, for example, as the late evening commercials rolled by while the bluish light of the TV screen illuminated the two half-full glasses of whiskey on the coffee table. The two lay together on the couch and Curtis held a bowl of popcorn in the free spot by his stomach. He would occasionally take one to chew or reach for his glass to take a sip before again relaxing back into Tommy’s chest. Their legs were tangled together comfortably and Tommy’s arm hung over the couch, pillowing Curtis’ head while the other hung warm and heavy around his waist. Curtis could tell by the slow rise and fall of his chest, the even breaths tickling the nape of his neck and the way he kept his mouth shut that Tommy had dozen off. He was equally tired and was only waiting for the final round of his game show to go to bed but with the way they were, Curtis would feel very guilty to wake up Tommy to move upstairs.

 He left the plastic bowl of stale popcorn on the table and took his glass for a gulp before settling back on the couch and wiggling left and right to get comfortable. His twisting must have woken Tommy because he groaned; his arm tightening around his waist in a secure hold.

 “Wanna hear a secret?” He asked, muffling his voice in Curtis’ neck. He planted there a few wet, lingering kisses and the soft suction of his lips sent a shiver over Curtis’ skin, like warm buzzing waves. He rolled over, expecting to hear something cheesy or one of Tommy’s commentaries about his show or the commercials; instead Tommy went to whisper in his ear with an exaggerated rumble, “My arm’s asleep.”

 Sucking in a deep breath, Curtis rolled back around and out of Tommy’s arms while he groaned, reaching for his retreating source of warmth. His body was stiff and his limbs ached and he listened to the faint popping of Curtis’ joints as he rolled his shoulders and neck.

 Tommy sat up, reached for his glass and downed the remaining alcohol. It warmed him up and burned his throat but only a good night’s sleep could help him rest up the way he needed. Tommy watched as Curtis walked around to turn off the TV before rounding the table again.

 Tommy looked up at him, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and smiling, the quirk of his lips holding a distinct and characteristic smugness that never failed to amuse Curtis. It prompted a small smile of his own in response and he would never know that what Tommy found worthy of a smile was his sleepy face, puffy eyes aching to be closed, hair tussled…Curtis muffled a yawn in the back of his hand and both of them just stared in the renewed silence of their house.

 “I’m appreciating my good taste.” Tommy would say sometimes whenever Curtis would ask what he found so amusing in his face. And no matter how worked up or tired or not in the mood he was, Curtis would huff and he would turn the other way to hide a blossoming blush. That part of their relationship would hardly falter overtime.

 He sat on the edge of the couch and his hands found Tommy’s shoulders then his neck as he leaned towards him. They kissed but it was merely a soft brush of lips and gentle suction; when Tommy tried to dirty it up, his hands going around Curtis’ sides to hold him still, Curtis forced it to remain soft and lingering. He slid his hands down Tommy’s shoulders again, down his arms and then his clammy palms found his hands. He sighed softly when Tommy groped his waist and tried to pull him down into the couch but before he could get any ideas, Curtis took his hands and tugged him up and off the couch.

 “Let’s go to bed.” He said between kisses and felt Tommy grin, a satisfied purr rumbling deep in his chest as he followed him through the living room and into the hall.

 “ _Feisty_ …”

 “To _sleep_ , asshole…”

 “We can do both.” Tommy tried to convince him but Curtis was stubborn, and he wasn’t in the mood to play the easy catch. “You play like a hard to get bitch sometimes.” Tommy would tell him and Curtis would smoothly reply, “It won’t be interesting otherwise.”

 Tommy would look at him with that smug smile of his and say, “That’s why I love it.”


End file.
